Tu magi
by blue kirito
Summary: AU/A veces despertaba con ganas de matarlo, otras tantas de dejarse amar. Pero a pesar de ello sería suyo para siempre.


**Magi pertenece a Shinobu Ohtaka-sama. Escrito en el móvil, errores son sin querer. Gracias a Yayoi y a todos los que leen por el apoyo.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **A veces despertaba con ganas de matarlo, otras tantas de dejarse amar. Pero a pesar de ello sería suyo para siempre.**

 **Sinbad x Judal**

 **.**

 **Capítulo único. Tu magi.**

 **.**

Sinbad abre los ojos lentamente para tomar asiento en el lecho, bostezar, estirar los brazos hacia arriba y finalmente tallar su rostro.

-Mmm.

El muchacho a su lado se gira dándole la espalda y moviendo su hermoso trasero hasta coger la pose que le permite descansar más cómodo. El mayor sonríe.

« _-Ese no tan nuevo trabajo si que te tiene agotado. Me pregunto de que va. Eres muy talentoso, si me ayudaras en la empresa sería mucho más sencillo. Pero supongo que el orgullo te lo impide. Esperaba que fuera una época especial pero lo dudo ya que siquiera te puedes levantar._ »

-Feliz segundo aniversario mi amor-emitió con suavidad.

El más joven se removió un poco hastiado y se cubrió completamente bajo las sábanas.

-¿Es hoy...? No me acordaba.

-Es normal, supongo. Estos días se han pasado volando. Estoy preocupado, no es necesario que trabajes tanto.

-Muy mi problema.

-También es el mío-molesto-si quieres ganar un dinero me parece bien. Pero sabes que no te negaría cualquier cosa que me pidieras.

-Quiero ser libre, punto.

-Esto va más allá. Haces demasiadas horas extra. Tu jefe es un abusivo, si necesitas que hable con él...

-Causáme problemas y te entrego el acta de divorcio.

-Eso es chantaje.

-Llámale como quieras.

-A veces eres imposible-salió abruptamente y se puso una camisa-¿Está en pie la cena de hoy?

-Nah.

-¿Fué un sí o no?

-¡Déjame dormir de una maldita vez!

El mayor salió del cuarto para terminar de arreglarse en el baño. Se admiró algunos segundos al espejo, pensativo.

« _-Lo amo pero días como hoy me hacen cuestionar seriamente el por qué sigo a su lado. Tiene un terrible carácter, si al menos fuera un poco más dulce, cariñoso o detallista. No tienen porque ser todas las opciones juntas, se trata de él después de todo_. _¿Divorcio? ¿Lo dijo enserio? ¿Lo está considerando después de seis años de relación?_ »

Negó repetidamente con la cabeza, cepilló su largo cabello y bajó a la sala para tomar sus cosas e irse. No quiere pelear en una ocasión tan significativa y es lo que ocurrirá si se despide de su marido.

...

-Sinbad-san, Sinbad-san...

-Disculpa, ¿dijiste algo Alibaba?

-No en realidad pero considero que estás un poco disperso. ¿Tienes algún problema? Sé que solo soy un asistente a prueba y que es tomarme muchas confianzas pero, si en algo puedo ayudar.

El hombre dejó la pluma de lado y descansó las palmas sobre el papel.

-Ojala te hubiera conocido antes que a Judal.

-¿Te arrepientes de estar casado con él?

-No, pero si de amarlo aún cuando me trata de esa manera. Siempre fue complicado y lo atribuí a su...pasado. Lo sabes, eres su amigo.

-Ja ja ja-nervioso-amistad es lo que tienen Hakuryuu y tu marido o Aladdin y yo. Para tu esposo soy más como un juguete. Uh~ -desanimado.

-¿Aún no te has confesado a Aladdin?

-No. Me gana el pánico. ¿Y si dice que no? ¡No podría soportarlo!

-Te invito a comer.

-¿Eh?

-Nos hace falta despejarnos un poco y hablar de los chicos que amamos en la oficina es algo triste.

-E-está bien.

...

En el restaurante más lujoso de la ciudad.

Un joven de largas hebras oscuras va con una charola de aquí para allá. Una chica de cabello aquamarina alza la mano con elegancia y él se acerca.

-¿Qué se le ofrece señorita Dunya?

-Una copa más de vino tinto por favor.

-Enseguida se la traigo.

-¡Ey mesero!-a pocos metros.

-¿Si señor Jamil?

-Traeme la mejor botella de vino blanco seco que tengan en este lugarsucho.

« _-Este imbécil me cae de la fregada. La traigo y te la meto en el trasero junto al quita corcho. ¿Va?_ »

Sonrió como actor de primera categoría.

-A sus órdenes señor.

Y decir que cada palabra quema cual ácido, e incluso odia el traje que le obligan a utilizar. Como si fuera el mayordomo de una gran mansión. Pero son pocos los trabajos en los que gana tan bien pues independientemente del sueldo las propinas son jugosas. Es como si sus clientes pelearan por demostrar quien tiene el mayor poder adquisitivo. Sonríe perversamente.

« _-Por mi que se maten todos._ »

Más y más comensales se adentran, siendo el único que los atiende porque los otros meseros (Yunan, Titus, Sphintus y Muu pescaron un resfriado épico.) Y se les ocurre caer a todos a la vez.

La anfitriona dirige a la mesa reservada para los clientes importantes o aquellos que te sobornan de manera convincente, a un hombre en compañía de un muchacho y es al advertirles que Judal siente su sangre hervir.

« _-¿Qué demonios hace Sinbad con el unicornio? Y para variar en el lugar donde me propuso matrimonio. ¿Acaso anda de pirujo porque nos peleamos? Tiene unas cuantas horas y_ , _¿ya piensa en botarme? Eso si que no. De mi nadie se deshace a menos que se me dé la gana. Ya verás desgraciado el karma castiga a los infieles._ »

...

A la mesa.

El rubio mira de un lado a otro nervioso.

-No es necesario un lugar tan costoso Sinbad-san.

-Je. Disculpa, seguramente te es incómodo. Pero, ¿sabes? En este lugar le pedí a Judal que fuera mi esposo. Me hace sentir un poco más cerca de él. Ojalá dejáramos de pelear tanto-emitió dolido.

-¡No digas eso!-le tomó de las manos a modo de consuelo-Hay un dicho que recita: "Discutir es la manera que tienen algunas personas para conocerse." Si no le interesaras simplemente te ignoraría.

-¿Lo crees?

-¡Si!

-¡Gracias Alibaba!-se paró y le abrazó lleno de agradecimiento.

Sinbad tuvo la impresión de que algo le hubiese atravesado el pulmón derecho y giró el rostro. Palideció al encontrarse a su pareja con una expresión tan difícil de leer que asusta más. Soltó al rubio por reflejo que al ver al mesero se petrificó.

« _-Rayos, conociendo a Judal pensará que lo estoy engañando._ »

-Je je je-el de orbes escarlata río con dulzura-Señor, estoy seguro de que estima mucho a su hijo pero le pido que no se levante de su asiento de esa manera. Puede incomodar a los demás clientes.

-¿Eh? Ah, si perdón.

El par volvió a su sitio.

-Bienvenidos al restaurante cinco estrellas Reim. Soy Titus, su mesero y estoy por completo a su disposición.

« _-¿Titus? Pero...¿será que Judal tenga un hermano gemelo? ¿O es uno de sus juegos? No, si me hubiera encontrado con Alibaba en esa situación ya nos habría matado_.»

-Disculpa, ¿tienes hermanos o nos hemos visto en otro lado?

-No y je je señor, los que trabajamos en este establecimiento tenemos prohibido forjar relaciones con los clientes. Si sigue coqueteando conmigo me causará un problema. ¿Podría tomar su orden?

-Uh si. Elige lo que quieras Alibaba, yo invito.

-G-gracias.

« _-Que se trague el puto cuerno en su cabeza_.»

-Yo quiero una ensalada césar, un filete mignon con puré de papas y un creme brulé, para acompañar un vino tinto-el presidente de Sindria.

-De acuerdo-realizó varias anotaciones en una libreta-¿Y para el joven?

-No, no sé es que todo está en francés.

-Mmm, no me puse a pensar en ello. Casi siempre pido lo mismo. Judal es el que sabe francés y me traduce el menú, yo solo sé un poco de español y mal inglés ja ja ja.

-Sinbad-san...

-Si me permiten hacer una recomendación, los escargot a la vogole en salsa blanca son muy populares. La gente casi se mata por ellos, son para clientes distinguidos. Pero puedo hacer una excepción por ustedes, se ve que es un día especial.

-¿No te meteremos en aprietos?

-No.

-Te lo encargo por favor-sonrió.

El gesto fué devuelto y Judal se marchó para regresar cinco minutos más tarde con el único platillo ordenado por Alibaba, el vino y la entrada de Sinbad. Los colocó a la mesa y se retiró luego de inclinarse respetuosamente.

Los dos miran confusos el alimento del más joven. Podrían jurar que algo se movió. El menor le remueve un poco con el tenedor para corroborar lo que su cerebro ya sospecha y un escalofrío viaja por su espina, sus ojos contienen el llanto inspirado por el asco.

-Sinbad-san, ¿esto es lo que creo que es? Dime que me quedé ciego por favor.

-Si no te gusta podemos regresarlo.

-¡No! Dijo que era algo único, si lo hacemos se darán cuenta y...no quiero que lo despidan pero...¿en que mundo mezclas caracoles y almejas? Es más creo que ambas siguen vivas uh~ no quiero ni imaginar que es la crema blanca.

-¿Qué podría ser?

-¿Esperma de mula?-"Titus".

-¿Uh?

El par juró escuchar ese comentario proveniente de una conocida voz ronca pero su mesero estaba como a tres mesas de ahí, imposible.

Sinbad tomó la mano de Alibaba y le retiró el plato ofreciéndole el suyo a cambio.

-N-no te preocupes. Estoy seguro de que yo...

-Está bien.

Judal se regocija al ver como su marido se lleva un gran bocado, sus ojos brillan esperando el momento en que vuelva todo y haga un espectáculo de aquellos.

-¡Oh!-genuinamente sorprendido-¡Está muy bueno!

-No es necesario fingir para que no me sienta culpable.

-Es enserio, ¿confias en mi?-asintió-Prueba un pedacito-así lo hizo.

-¡Wow es cierto!

Ahí el único que siente repulsión es el de orbes carmesí, cuyas mariposas en el estómago se golpean entre ellas para perder el sentido.

« _-¡Son unos puercos!_ »

Para cuando llegó el turno del filete, el mesero lo llevó junto a un corte de pescado a las finas hierbas.

-No ordenamos esto-el rubio.

-Es un regalo del chef, está muy contento por ver que les gustó su platillo estrella.

-Oh, es gracias a ti. Fué una excelente recomendación.

-Je je je me retiro. Tengo más clientes que atender pero si necesitan algo no duden en llamarme.

-Si, claro-el de pelo morado.

Una vez que se quedaron a solas iniciaron con la ingesta, cortando con elegancia pequeñas porciones.

-Ese chico es muy atento-el rubio.

-Si, pero...

-Prefieres a Judal sin importar qué.

-Si. ¿Sabes? Ese jovencito me lo recuerda mucho y no lo digo por su físico es algo más...no me prestes atención. Se supone que hablaríamos de tu relación con Aladdin y...

-No importa.

-¿Te rendiste?

-¿Eh? ¡No me malinterpretes!-movió las manos varias veces-¡No podría! Es solo que viendo lo mucho que hablas de Judal y eso...bueno estar enamorado y ser correspondido debe ser maravilloso. ¡Me has dado ánimo! Hoy mismo le digo que me gusta.

-¡Esa es la actitud! Entonces será mejor comer rápido para que puedas ir.

-Pero aún tengo trabajo pendiente.

-Podemos dejarlo para mañana-guiñó.

-Je je je.

Sinbad pasó su carne con algo de trabajo al tiempo que esta le provoca malestar en la garganta, casi se le atora y se hubiese puesto púrpura de no ser por su rápida reacción de beber un poco de vino.

« _-¡¿Pero qué?!_ »

Fue justo en ese momento que sus ojos miel se encontraron con los rubíes y la perversa sonrisa de su dueño.

« _-¡Lo sabía! ¡Todo este tiempo fue Judal! ¿Me quiere matar? Mira que_ _esconder espinas de pescado en el filete. Es todo, no me importa hacer un escándalo en su trabajo. Tiene que aprender que hay un límite para todo_.»

-¡Te estoy hablando mocoso!-interrumpió Jamil.

Pero Judal no le presta atención por estar centrado en Sinbad. Muy tarde se da cuenta de la mano en su nuca que le estrella brutalmente de cara contra la mesa para finalmente caer al piso. Intenta reincorporarse para golpear a su agresor pero si bien no le ha herido de consideración le ha dejado mareado.

Alza la mirada cuando se oye la caída de varias cosas, Sinbad ha cogido a Jamil y le ha impactado en el mueble casi quebrandole la espalda. Luce tan furioso y peligroso, como un animal salvaje.

-¿Cómo osas herirlo?

-Oh vamos, este gusano pertenece a la clase baja. Deberías entender que hombres como tu y yo somos sus dueños.

-Nadie está por encima de otros.

-¿De qué hablas? Por si no lo sabes soy el gran Jamil, presidente de Quishan.

-Ya veo-sonrió y susurró a su oído-A partir de hoy Quishan será una sucursal de Sindria.

-Eso no es...-palideció-I-imposible tu eres...

-Y el chico al que golpeaste es mi marido. Más te vale no aparecer nunca más ante nosotros porque la próxima haré más que quitarte la empresa.

Le liberó y en segundos el sujeto salió corriendo del lugar. Sinbad se inclinó y extendió la malo a su pareja quien le apartó de un manotazo sintiendo su orgullo herido.

-Pude arreglarmelas sin ti.

-Lo sé, pero no me iba a quedar cruzado de brazos. Ese sujeto, me dieron ganas de matarlo.

-¿Enserio?-sorprendido.

-Si.

-Que sexy.

El gerente llegó corriendo.

-¡Lo siento tanto Judal! No debimos permitir que ese hombre entrara de nuevo, siempre tiene esa horrible actitud.

-Nah, da igual. De todas formas era mi último día.

-¿Renunciarás?-el de pelo morado.

-Desde hace tres porque ya tengo lo que quiero, pasé por ello hace rato. Sin embargo el cuarteto de mensos que atienden se enfermó y el resto es historia.

-Le pediré ayuda a mis hermanos. Podrías colapsar en tu condición. Ah, no sé ni como compensarte. El sueldo y las propinas no son suficiente, me da tanta pena contigo.

-Pon para llevar un par de órdenes de escargot a la vogola con salsa blanca que a este zángano le gustaron mucho. Por cierto, ¿qué rayos es ese líquido de dudosa apariencia?

-Nuez y leche de coco.

-Nah, cerca.

Estuvieron ahí unos quince minutos más. El rubio menos porque lo corrió Judal. Una vez les dieron la comida subieron al auto viejo de Sinbad cuyo motor suena a kilómetros. Hacen el trayecto a casa en completo silencio. Ya ahí el joven baja del vehículo y cierra la puerta con tanta fuerza que casi la tira.

-Esta cochinada no sirve. Deberías cambiarla.

-Cuando tenga tiempo.

-Con el perro faldero de Jafar jamás.

-¿Sigues enojado?

-¿Te parece poco que anduvieras de zorra con Alibaba?

-Me pidió consejo, quiere declararse a Aladdin.

-¿Al enano?-sorprendido.

-¿Uh? Si.

-Será interesante.

-¿Por?

-El unicornio trae chateando las banquetas al pobre, pero es tan menso que no se da cuenta. Justo hoy Aladdin le tiene preparada una cena je je y digamos que le regalé algo para que entrarán en calor. Lo van a destrozar.

-Me da gusto por los dos...creo. Cambiando de tema, ¿estás bien dejando tu trabajo? Pensé que te gustaba mucho, nunca duraste tanto en uno.

-Nah, es una porquería pero tenía buenas razones para quedarme-le entregó unas llaves al desconcertado hombre.

-¿Y eso?

-Mi regalo de aniversario tarado. Está en la cochera.

Sinbad corrió al sitio y casi se va al suelo de la impresión.

-Un deportivo...

-La monja y sus achichincles rara vez te dan chance para algo que no sea dormir. Vas de la empresa a casa. El otro día que te desvelaste para ver una película conmigo, vi que babeabas por el deportivo rojo. Y si, pude pedirte el dinero pero ya no sería un regalo mío, ¿qué no?

-Oh Judal...no sé que decir.

-Que te gusta sería un buen inicio.

-Haré más que eso-cogió su móvil-Jafar. No, ya no estoy con Alibaba-kun. ¿En dónde? En casa, con mi esposo y antes de que digas más, nos vamos de segunda luna de miel un par de meses. Si no te gusta siempre puedes renunciar, aunque me dolería mucho amigo mío. Deberías considerar tomar vacaciones alguna vez, no es sano que te niegues cada que te lo propongo. Nos vemos.

-¿Y bien?

-Me matará cuando vuelva-sonrió-Pero no importa. Vale la pena.

-Ya se me ocurrirá algo.

-Judal...

-¿Qué?

-Te amo.

Le cogió de la cintura y unieron sus labios en un apasionado beso.

-Yo también mi rey idiota, aunque a veces lo seas tanto como para no notarlo~. Je, eso si, tendrás que pagar porque me acabé casi todo el dinero y en mi vida vuelvo a trabajar.

-¿Eso quiere decir que nunca me ayudarás en la compañía?

-Zonzo, eso no es trabajo y esos ocho buenos para nada necesitan una lección, el único que te tortura soy yo-sentenció.

-¿Sabes? Creo que me has vuelto un masoquista porque no me parece tan mala idea-le cargó-Dejemos un buen recuerdo en nuestro hogar antes de partir a una gran aventura.

-Je, más te vale que esta vez me cumplas.

-Lo haré siempre y cuando no me mates en el crucero.

-¿Crucero?

-Quiero probar todos los medios de transporte empezando por el auto que me regalaste.

-Je.

-¿Qué?

-Entonces te rebanaré el pescuezo con las hélices de un helicóptero.

-No lo harías.

-Quién sabe.

-Entonces mantendré un ojo abierto, lo hará todo más interesante.

-Me pregunto...

-¿Si?

-¿Cómo será nuestro tercer aniversario?

-Como tu desees.

-Entonces hagamos una revolución, fundemos nuestro propio país.

-Eso podemos hacerlo ahora mismo.

-¿Enserio?

-Si. Venderé la compañía y compraré la isla deshabitada en el sureste.

-Entonces serás un rey idiota de verdad.

-Y tu mi reina.

-Estarás tan bueno. Seré tu magi por fin.

-¿Qué significa esa palabra?

-Una cosa a la vez.

« _-Ya no me dejarás atrás. Ya fingí por mucho tiempo ser alguien normal. Je je je ya quiero contemplar tu cara cuando veas que puedo usar magia, la de verdad._ »

-¿Te quedarás conmigo hasta que la muerte nos separe?-el de pelo morado.

-Que ridículo. Escuchame bien porque odio repetir las cosas. Así te mueras te seguiré a cuanto mundo sea necesario porque soy y seré un gran mago de la creación, el magi de Sindria, el tuyo. Apúrale y hagamos el amor que se nos acaba el día.

-Pero tenemos toda la noche-sugerente.

-Imbécil.

-Te amo.

-Yo igual.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Notas finales.**

 **Oh siempre me ha gustado la relación medio psicópata-cómica que nace del Sinju (?. Lo de las espinas de pescado en el filete fue idea de una amiga pero como no le pregunté con que apodo la ponía en los créditos pus XD. Gracias por leer! Magi es y será eterno!**


End file.
